


Not Again

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Married Scott Mccall/Stiles Stilinski, Natural Disasters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: Buck and Eddie have been married for a year now. Everything has been great until things start to fall apart. So, Bobby suggests that they take a 'Couple Therapy' trip so they can work on it. Plans are great. It'll be just a few days in Hawaii.There, they meet Scott and Stiles, another couple with marriage problems. Expectations are high but a second tsunami? No one expected that. No one is ready. Neither Buck nor Eddie. Neither Scott nor Stiles too.Will they survive? Or, will they continue on their lives with regrets?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

"Eddie, why the hell are you still sleeping?!" Buck raises his voice, but not as high that he may reach Christopher outside. He doesn't want to be mad but he has to.

"I'm still sleeping because I'm tired." Eddie answers lazily under the comforter. 

"Yes, but today is your day to send Christopher to school! I have an extra shift today!" Buck groans as he pulls the comforter away. 

Eddie pulls the comforter again. "I don't understand why can't you just do it as you go to work. It's the same lane."

"Yes, but I'll be late because I have to use a different route." Buck is pissed now. He looks at his husband, ready to be really mad. "You need to get up now and send him to school or I will just leave for work without giving you any help."

Eddie finally rises from the sleep. His eyes are still half closed. He really is sleepy but Buck can't just go late to work when there is Eddie who can help. 

"I took an extra shift last night. I know you know how tired a night shift can be. I just got home two hours ago. You said that you wouldn't mind taking care of my son?" Eddie's replies are soft, but he sure is mad in his words.

Buck's jaw drops a little. "Wow, now he's only your son? Not our son anymore?"

There's a paint of guilt on Eddie's face but he doesn't seem to correct anything. "Look, can't you just spend a few more minutes sending him to school? Last night was like hell. I will really appreciate the help. I'll buy you lunch, okay?" Eddie suddenly changes his voice. His face too.

Buck, on the other hand, has already melted. He tries to hide his smile but he can't. So, Eddie ends up chuckling at his weakness. 

"Okay. But, buy me lunch." Buck bops Eddie's nose with his pointer finger and then he goes for a simple peck on his husband's lips before he runs outside. "Christopher, let's go!! Your dad is tired."

Eddie moves on the bed when he suddenly feels his body burning hot. He hates last night's shift so bad. Last night, they had a call to the fire at a gas station. Really really exhausting and now he doesn't feel really great. He opens his eyes, the whole house is dark and that's when he hears Christopher's excited voice outside.

He walks outside, very slowly because his head also hurts like hell. He sees Buck and Christopher at the door, they just walked in. Immediately, a smile forms on his face. 

"Hi, kid." He waves at Christopher who immediately smiles and hugs his legs. 

"Daddy, your skin is hot."

Eddie takes his son's hands, trying to avoid getting hugged. "I forgot to take a bath." What a weird reason. "Were you at abuela's?" Now, he kind of realises that he doesn't know anything that happened today. He had been laying down on the bed all day. He just got out of bed when he felt hungry or thirsty. 

"Yes!! Abuela bought me a new coloring book. I'll go and get a page done!" With that, Christopher dashes in excitement into his room.

Eddie, who was kneeling, looks up to see Buck's sour face. He examines him. Maybe something bad happened at work. Well, Eddie's head hurts too bad for him to even think about it. Now, he feels hungry.

"Buck, can you cook tonight?"

It's just a question but he gets a glare from his husband. "What?"

"Wow, Eddie. Did you just say that?" Buck looks at him as if what he said was unbelievable.

Eddie feels a little stressed and mad now. What the hell is Buck's problem? "What do you mean? Don't you always cook? Has something changed today?" Eddie asks, holding his head and massaging it a bit as the stress is getting more into his mind.

"You are ridiculous." Buck chuckles, but it's more like a mocking laugh. "I'm tired and I will take my beautiful sleep. You can cook yourself or you can starve." Buck gives a smile. A fake one. Obviously.

He wants to rush into their room, but Eddie pulls his wrist. "Wait, what the hell is wrong with you?" Eddie asks, still trying to be patient here. He doesn't want to be angry with his husband. He doesn't want to treat Buck that way. He loves him too much to even raise his voice. "Did something happen at the firehouse?"

Buck shrugs and shoves his hand away. 

Eddie grunts, in annoyance. "Good, now you are just going to leave me here and let me starve?"

Buck stops and turns his head. "Yeah, just like how you made me starve today."

Eddie takes too much time to understand that. He is very perplexed with what has been said by Buck. He looks at the slammed door. Buck surely tried so hard not to slam it too hard for Christopher's sake. But, Eddie doesn't understand what Buck meant.

He thinks more and more until he remembers something.

Shit!

He forgot to bring Buck his lunch. Eddie doesn't wait anymore. He goes to the door and knocks it because it's locked. 

"Buck, baby, I'm sorry!"

It doesn't take much time for Buck to open the door again. When he opens the door, Eddie looks at Buck's face. Buck looks very sad. Oh, no. He made his Buck sad.

"I'm sorry." He says it again.

Buck just hugs him and he hugs back but Buck jolts away immediately when their skins touch. 

"You're hot! Eddie, why didn't you call me?" Buck starts touching his forehead and cheeks and neck and everything. "You have a fever."

Now, Eddie is the one clinging. His hands on Buck's waist, his head on his shoulder. Lips pressed to Buck's white t-shirt. "Didn't want to trouble you. But, I did trouble you, didn't I? I forgot the lunch. I'm sorry-"

"I don't care about that anymore! Lay down, I'll be your nurse." Buck smiles at him and helps him to lay on the bed. "Wait, let's take a shower first to refresh your body. Then, I'll treat you and cook you whatever the hell you want."

Eddie watches Buck. His face has changed drastically. There is no more anger or coldness on his face. Buck is indeed very worried now and that warms his heart more than anything.

But, Buck's phone rings. He takes it, looking at it with anxiety before he walks away to answer. Eddie can't hear him. Buck's talking outside and he's speaking very slowly. He comes back and guilt written on his face.

"Sorry, Eddie but Maddie needs me." Buck puts down his phone on the bed, takes his jacket and rushes outside.

Eddie nods to that. He doesn't care but he can't help the sadness seeping into his heart when Buck really leaves him that night. He hears the sound of his jeep before there is a knock on his bedroom door.

Christopher walks in with a huge smile on his face. Eddie feels a lot better already. "You done coloring?"

Christopher nods and points at his new book. "The bird is pink." He sits on the bed with hard pressure, which drops Buck's phone that he left. Or, accidentally left.

Eddie takes the phone to the safe place but the phone buzzes. He looks at the notifications shown and his face darkens.

_Hurry up, babe. I miss you!_

It takes a lot of patience for Eddie not to throw away that phone. He grits his teeth, trying to stay calm. 

"Chris, stay here. I'll take a shower." He pats his son's head softly before he goes into the shower, takes a very cold shower to calm his head down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Hawaii. The four of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I just added the tags and suddenly, it's a crossover. Wow 😂
> 
> It actually gets a lot better than what I've planned

"Maddie, why did you want to see me?" Buck stands at the door, panicked because he just got a text from Maddie, saying...

_Come home now!_

Maddie looked at him, confused. "I wanted to see you? I told Chimney to come home, Buck. Not you." She chuckles. "Either way is fine. Come on in, we can hangout now!" Maddie smiles, opening the door wide.

Buck still stares at his sister, still very confused. "No, you texted me!" He points into the house, asking her to check her phone because he left his phone.

"Oh, wait." Maddie takes out her phone and she giggles as soon as she catches what the hell is happening. "Look, I sent it to you instead of Chimney." She loses her smile as she looks at Buck's pissed off face. "What?"

"Are you being serious right now? I left Eddie who is sick because I thought it was an emergency."

Maddie chuckles. "I'm pregnant and I'm getting old, Buck. Of course I will miss Chimney's name. Eddie is sick, right? You should go home now then."

Buck nods to that, he feels all relieved now. He was nervous for nothing!

Buck comes home to total darkness. Christopher is already sleeping in his bedroom. He walks in, gives a little kiss on the head before he walks into his bedroom, rushing a little. Eddie is sitting on the bed and he has this face that shows his anger.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to leave you like that. I'm home now. I'll cook something." Buck says that and he ignores Eddie who doesn't react at all. He goes to the kitchen and cooks soup for him. Then, he mixes the soup with some rice before he goes to the bedroom with a tray of the meal he just cooked.

"Eddie, eat this." He puts down the tray on the nightstand and sits on the bed, looking at Eddie. "I told you I'm sorry." He reaches for his hand but Eddie pulls away. Okay, this is a new problem, isn't it? Buck sighs as he closes his eyes to think. "Okay, what did I do to you?" He asks, trying to sound a little nice about it. He is tired too.

Eddie finally looks at him. "Who are you cheating with?"

Buck examines the question first before he bursts into laughter. "What do you mean? I'm not cheating on you, Eds."

Eddie shrugs and looks away, which makes Buck a little frustrated now. "How can you think of me like that? I never cheat on you, Eddie! I told you that-"

"Oh, really? Because a message from someone called Ms. Buckley seems very funny to me." Eddie says that and he gets out of bed, but he is not aware of the tray's existence and knocks it down on the floor. He looks at it before he walks out of the bedroom.

Buck is so speechless right now. He looks at his abandoned soup on the floor. Eddie is really annoying!

"Stiles, I told you that I can't just abandon Theo like that. We've been friends with him for years and you can't even forgive him for what he did?" Scott walks into the kitchen, washing the dishes right away, while trying to soothe his husband who is watching him with a not friendly expression. 

"Yeah, ten years ago, he manipulated me to hate my own best friend who is now my husband because he tried to steal you from me. Of course I can forget that! Especially when he is giving you those eyes!" Stiles uses his sarcasm. 

Scott rinses his hands and looks at Stiles, smiling a little. "Don't you think you're being too jealous these days?"

Stiles rolls his eyes. "I can't help that when my husband is a total cutie." He steps closer to Scott, sighing when he gets his hands on the other man's waist. "Look, I think we need to go for a trip together. So,..." He smiles, taking something out of his pocket and shows it to Scott who immediately loses his smile.

"I can't just leave my job." Scott says that softly, he rubs the flight tickets softly. 

"Yes, you can. I told your boss everything." Stiles shows his phone screen. "A week away from Beacon Hills. Come on, Scottie?" He begs a little.

And Scott doesn't even need to think more to nod to his lover.

"Em, what...is this for?" Buck asks, taking the envelope that Bobby just gave him. He glances at Eddie in silence, his husband is also doing the same.

Bobby is smiling. His kind smile like always. "Okay, so the rest of the team thought that you both should take a little trip, while taking a couple therapy to work on your... Marriage."

Buck narrows his eyes, furrows his brow before he sighs. "This is nonsense. Eddie and I are totally fine." Which is a total lie. They even came to work separately today.

Bobby just gives him that knowing smile. "Eddie? What's your say on this?"

Eddie looks at him and Bobby repeatedly. "Hm, I don't think so. We both are fine and Christopher needs us."

Buck nods right away.

"Yes, he does. Christopher needs the two of you to be his usual dads. Not two fighting dads. Which is why I'll take care of Christopher while you take that trip."

Buck sighs and he hears the same from Eddie. Bobby's got a point. But, he doesn't have faith in this kind of therapy. They will be fine in a few days. Hm, not really. They have been very quiet and cold towards each other for days now.

"We'll go." Eddie's voice startles him. He steals another glance at him and the fact that he feels like he needs to steal a glance at his own husband is super hilarious. 

Honolulu, Hawaii

"Okay, we gotta be quick so we don't miss the first class!"

Scott freezes at what his husband said. He looks at him, rushing with their luggages to the Uber they ordered. 

"What class?" He asks, while helping Stiles to fill the luggages into the car. 

Stiles looks at him, face a little bit bitter. It seems like Stiles is hiding something from him. "Okay, Scott. I may have brought you here for our couple therapy."

Scott's jaw drops. Just a little. He blinks twice and nods. "Okay." He says that and nods. 

When they are both in the car, Scott tries his best not to show what he is really feeling. So, he smiles a little as his husband sits next to him.

"Are you mad?" Stiles' face comes straight to his face. "Sorry, okay? I just want us to go back to normal." 

Scott nods. "Don't worry. I'm not mad. You could've told me, you know." He replies softly and refuses to look at Stiles for the rest of the drive to Oahu.

Stiles wants to go back to normal. When he still didn't want kids and that hurts.

"Can't you hurry up? I am getting to much melanin waiting for you to be done." Eddie raises his voice, to make sure Buck who is in the rest room can hear him. After a few seconds, the door opens and there's Buck walking out. 

"Sorry, got amazed with the soap's smell." Buck lifts his hand and shoves it to Eddie's nose and Eddie immediately smells it.

"Smells like lavender." Eddie shrugs 

"No, it's not. It's apple flavor. Lavender is my perfume. What the hell is wrong with your nose?" Buck glares at him, most of it is joking but he is also not so great with Eddie yet.

"It's not my fault that you wear too much perfume." Eddie replies like that and then they are both walking on the street, looking for the Uber they ordered. "And thanks to your biological system, we're going to be late for our couple therapy." Eddie says that with a blank expression as he points at his watch.

Buck rolls his eyes in annoyance. Eddie has seriously been trying to get under his skin since the day they fought over Ms. Buckley which Buck is still confused by.

There you go, four idiots in Oahu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://buckiaz.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

Knock! Knock!

A lady opens the door, an immediate smile forms on her face. "Come on in," she invites with a very welcoming voice. Door is opened wide and Stiles pulls Scott with him, walking slowly into the room. They are in awe for a few minutes because the glass wall is showing them the horizon of Oahu Beach.

"Sit down please. We're still waiting for another couple to be here." She says as she rushes to the kitchen and turns on the coffee machine. "Coffee?"

Both Scott and Stiles nod as they land their asses on the huge couch. They are still looking outside. People are having so much fun out there. Most of them are surfing in that wild wave. 

"McCall-Stilinski, right?" She puts down two cups of coffee on the glass table. She sits down, body reaching for a few papers on her desk before she passes two pieces of paper to Scott and Stiles. "I'm Jinsoo and I'm from Korea. I've been a couple therapist for fifteen years and I have eighty percent of successful therapies." 

Scott and Stiles gulp thinking about the other twenty percent. 

Well, Stiles can't help but asks, "the rest?"

"Oh, they got divorced and 5% are still working on it." Jinsoo smiles as she points at Scott. "Stiles has informed me about you, Scott. He said that you want kids and he doesn't."

Scott smiles weakly as he nods. He receives a kind gesture from his husband trying to calm him down by patting his thigh. 

"Okay, take those papers and complain about each other. I'm going to read them so if you have something you're not comfortable sharing, don't write about it. Is that clear?" Jinsoo stands up as there's another knock.

She goes to the door and opens it. 'Hye! Buck and Eddie, right?"

Buck and Eddie both smile a little as they walk in. They exchange looks with each other as they notice the existence of another couple there. 

"Sit down, and fill the papers."

"Jinsoo, how long are we going to walk?" Stiles asks, more like complaining because they have been walking by the side of the beach for almost thirty minutes now and they are very far away from the resorts. 

Jinsoo, who is actually riding a dirt bike, stops her bike. She turns to look at four young men behind her. "Okay, starting from here, I want Scott and Buck to go over there." Jinsoo points to the end of the beach. "I'll meet you there."

"Wait, are you mistaken for us? I mean, Scott is not my husband." Buck asks, brows furrowed in confusion. The others nod in agreement. They have spent enough time in the therapy room just now to remember each others' names. 

"Nope, I'm not mistaking anyone's husband. Buck should go with Scott and talk with each other and I'll meet you there and we'll talk there. Same goes to Stiles and Eddie but the two of you should go the opposite. Another end." Jinsoo points to the left side for Stiles and Eddie.

"Okay, weird. I thought you were supposed to do the job?" Stiles says that but he already turns his body to walk the way he is asked to. 

"Don't you want to give your husband a goodbye hug, Stiles?" Jinsoo asks, a meaningful smile forms on her old face. She's old but she looks young enough but her appearance can tell her age.

Stiles sighs before he rushes to hug Scott briefly and dashes the other away. 

Buck and Eddie look at each other for a moment before Buck offers the hug first, expanding his arms, waiting for Eddie to join the hug. But, Eddie just looks at him and pats his shoulder. Buck tries his best to not feel like a total idiot.

Then, they really part ways. 

"How long have you two been married?"' Stiles asks, feels like he needs to break the silence here. They are following the track of a truck's tire on the beach sand. 

Eddie scratches his nose before he adjusts his gelled hair. "One year and a few months. You and Scott?."

Stiles chuckles. "Two years. We have been best friends since we were in pre school."

Eddie smiles at that. "That's so cool. So, what's the problem? What makes you take the therapy?"

Stiles presses his lips together, not sure of what he should answer. "I'm just here for the trip but therapy seems nice." He answers with a sly smile, joking.

Eddie shrugs. "Well, I've known Buck for four years now. We were just best friends before but now.. it's like we're neither best friends nor husbands." He says that very slowly, eyes wandering around to look at people playing around.

Stiles nods twice. "That sounds so cool though. So, the four of us have this falling in love with your best friend's sickness." He exclaims in excitement. "Scott is too kind with everyone and I'm that jealous kind of type."

Eddie nods. "I can relate to that a lot." He chuckles a little. "Buck is amazing. He's great and I love him. I don't want to ruin what we feel about each other with this marriage."

The other guy shakes his head. "You don't ruin a relationship with marriage. Sometimes, it's just your thinking." Stiles looks at himself. "Wow, I just educated someone with a marriage problem."

They both chuckle to that and then, they hear people gasping. Don't know why. So, they take a look and now they know why their feet haven't been washed by the water, that's because the water is all gone.

"Where did the water go?" Stiles mouths a question but Eddie is sure he has an answer for this. He doesn't wait long, he turns his head to look for Buck. Or maybe Scott too. But, mostly Buck!

"What? Why are you suddenly so panicked?" Stiles questions him. More like urging him to answer.

"We need to find our husbands. Tsunami is coming." Eddie feels like he's breathless. 

Without thinking anymore, they both run to the direction they came from.

"You want kids?" Buck really feels for this guy. "I totally understand, man. I mean, I love kids too. Eddie has a son, Christopher and he's the best kid ever." Buck begins his story, face lightens up like a sun when he starts talking about Christopher. "And, Eddie is a great dad." Buck pauses, looking at Scott who is smiling at him. "What?"

Scott flinches. "Oh, I always feel happy listening to someone being happy. That's just how I am."

Buck almost chuckles to that. ''That ain't wrong, dude. So, Steels, what's his name again?" Buck narrows his eyes. He opens up the beer cap and sips a little of it.

Scott grins. "Stiles. His name is not Stiles. It's Mieczyslaw."

Buck's eyes widen. "Both of his names don't sound like a name!" He's so excited telling that but at the end, there's always a little smile forming at the corner of his lips. 

"For real." Scott looks down at their feet, they are all bare walking on the beach because that is what Jinsoo asked them to do. 

"We're really going too far from people." Scott turns back a little to look at the people. He turns to look at Buck again, has to look up a lot because of so much height difference there. "Wait, you didn't confess for like two years until you finally got married to Eddie?"

Buck nods. "We both didn't. I had to go into a hospital once again for him to admit his feelings and I'd never been so thankful to be in a hospital." He smiles as the memories hit him again.

"Is it fun? Having kids? Or, kid, I mean." Scott's eyebrows raise in curiosity. 

Buck nods. "The best thing about our relationship is actually Christopher. I'm so sorry, man that your husband doesn't like kids."

Scott shrugs, putting both his hands in his Hawaiian shirt pockets. They all wear their Hawaiian shirts. Scott wears red, Buck wears pink, Stiles wears white and Eddie wears blue. These Hawaiian shirts with short pants. Beach style, right?

"Well, I do not think he doesn't like kids. I highly think that he loves kids but kids can easily get on his nerves." Scott chuckles.

"Yikes! My husband thinks that I'm cheating. Which is very ridiculous." Buck shakes his head in disbelief.

And that's when they hear people shouting. They both turn their heads, they are very far from them but they can see everyone panicking and running.

"What?" Buck is dumbfounded. He looks around until he sees the water and he realises now that the water is sinking. He freezes.

Scott follows his gaze and his eyes widen. He grabs Buck's arm. "Come on, we have to go!! Buck!!" He yells as Buck doesn't give any response.

So, Scott has to basically drag him to run because Buck seems really shocked.

"Come on, man! Run!" 

They both run but Buck can't stop turning his head to look at the incoming wave. A very big one. 

Everything comes again.

Christopher.

Where is Christopher?

Buck stops running and he doesn't understand why Scott is dragging him to run when he needs to find Christopher!

"I need to find my son! Christopher!" He screams and turns around.

Scott looks like he finally understood. "Okay, listen here. Your son is safe in LA and we need to run now before we get hit by that wave and we're gone for good. Okay?"

Buck nods slowly and they run to the land but they are too late now.

The waves, they hit them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://buckiaz.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

.

He is struggling. Struggling to stay beneath the water. Struggling to breath. Struggling to not panic. 

He keeps sinking. He knows how to swim. He is a firefighter. A damn good one. But, he can't even keep his legs moving to let him stay put. The water current is too fast, pushing him and he has been underwater for a few seconds now. He can't see anything. His eyes are open but he can't even decide if he is swimming to the right position. 

His head aches and he keeps hearing the kid's voice. Christopher's voice.

With the strongest will he has ever used today, he breaks to the surface again. He gasps for oxygen and then it's too quick that he's back to sinking. It feels as if someone is pulling his legs so he stays underneath. It feels like someone is trying to kill him. But, no. He faced this before and this is just how tsunami felt.

He can do this. He needs to find Christopher. Christopher needs him! 

He hears someone calling him and it doesn't sound like Christopher. It's much more older and raspy voice.

He is back in the water and his lungs hurt like hell. He's going to die. He's going to die. No, he can't die yet! His hands wave around to grab on anything. He turns so hard and panicked. He has so little chance now. He only needs something to grab on. He wishes someone will help him. He wishes that his help to twenty people before will give him a reward. He just needs a saving right now.

Because, he knows, he can't save himself.

He starts to give up. He can barely open his eyes but that's when someone pulls his arm, which jolts him awake as soon as his head is back beneath the surface. He gasps so loud and he looks at his saviour.

"Man, I got you!"

Scott. Scott saved him!

Buck coughs and thank God, Scott is keeping him steady because he can't. Not that he doesn't know why but because his stupid body can't function.

"We need to make a stop. Do you think we can hold that tree?" Scott is suggesting. Buck sees himself in him. Scott acts like him in situations like this. Just that he can't function right for now.

Buck nods. "Thanks." He can finally manage a gratitude out of his mouth. He wants to cry. He didn't think someone would help him at all. He didn't think that God would let someone help him. But, he's saved. 

"No problem. Okay, let's grab that tree." Scott doesn't let him go, which is why Buck is so freaking thankful for.

They successfully grab the tree and they sigh in relief. 

"We need to find our husbands, right?" Scott asks, chuckling a little even though Buck knows deep down, Scott is worried.

Wait, Eddie! Eddie is here too! He's not with Christopher! He looks around, starts panicking again but Scott grasps his shoulder tight. "Calm down, Buck! We'll have to make sure we're safe before we go find them."

"Yeah..yeah.. you're right." His voice cracks and without a warning, his eye sheds a drop of tear. His eyes red and his face has so many scratches that he doesn't care at all. The pain, he can't feel them. He can only feel the fear in his heart and he's thankful that he's not alone this time.

"Eddie, a little help here!" Stiles yells as Eddie is looking for Buck as soon as they got on the roof. He is still struggling trying to climb that roof.

Eddie snaps back to reality and catches his hand before he could fall back into the water. "Sorry." 

With that, they are both on the roof. Stiles looks around, looking for Scott but his eyes end up on Eddie. That man is so panicked. "Man, don't worry. Your husband is also a firefighter, right? He'll be fine." Stiles is not really good with kind words. He only uses that to Scott and he has always been sarcastic to anyone other than Scott. 

So, trust him that he is trying so hard.

"Yes, he's a great firefighter. But, he was in a tsunami two years ago."

Stiles loses his words. "Oh." He rubs away some roots that are sticking to his white shirt. "Well, that means he'll be more experienced right?" Okay, that sounds wrong in every way possible.

Eddie looks at him and there's a little smile on his face. Doesn't really look like a smile though.

"Are you not worried about your husband? He's a vet, right?"

Stiles nods. "Yes, I'm worried. Very worried actually. But, I can only trust him at time like this and he's a very strong. Mentally, he is always the strongest between the two of us." Now, Stiles feels more than worried. He is scared.

What if Scott's dead? No, he should be positive.

"I can't wait. I need to find Buck." Eddie is already going to the corner of the roof. "You can stay here and wait for the rescue team."

Stiles' eyes widen. "What? No!"

"I need to go. I have bad feelings right now."

Stiles narrows his eyes, his hands on his waist. "Oh my God, please stop. We jut got hit by a tsunami, of course we are having bad feelings!" There he goes with his sarcasm and he really means it. "Can't you just wait for a second? Stay calm and be thankful first that you're still alive? You have a son, don't you?" Stiles doesn't even understand why he is so mad. 

Eddie looks at him like he is a nagging mum. He seems very speechless.

"Think about your son too! If you end up dying to find Buck who could also be dying right now, he will lose both his dads!!" Stiles adds and he raises his voice even more.

Eddie nods. "Okay, you're right. We'll wait first." Then, Eddie suddenly chuckles. "I thought you wouldn't care about kids, Stiles."

Stiles is the one speechless right now. He doesn't know what has gotten into him. He keeps silent.

They are both quiet until they heard a scream. From a kid. 

"Oh no, she's drowning!" Eddie mentions as he dashes to jump back into the water without any further thoughts. Stiles watches before he also jumps into the water and helps Eddie to help the little girl.

Eddie loses the track of her so Stiles does what he can do. He dives in and grabs the girl. They come back to the surface in a few seconds. "I GOT HER!" He yells, and Eddie takes the girl from him. They swim back to the ladder that connects to the roof. 

As soon as they are back on the roof, Eddie starts doing compression on the little girl. Stiles watches. He knows how to do that. He is an FBI agent and he knows that but he just watches. He can't believe he saved her.

And, he has never been happier before until that girl coughs out water.

"You're safe." Stiles says that, with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

After almost two hours of staying on that tree, they finally see the water current getting slower and then it calms down now. The water is like water in a bathtub. No movement anymore. But, they still need to swim to the higher level.

"Scott!" Buck calls out, his voice is still cracking because he is sure his throat hurts while he was struggling trying to stay beneath the water before. 

Scott turns. "Yeah?"

"I think we can move now." 

A nod from Scott makes them both move away from that tree. They swim, trying to find the higher ground.

"Do you think Stiles and Eddie are safe?" Buck asks, when they take a break.

Scott shrugs. "I don't know but we can hope." Scott looks around. "I don't think we're close to the ground. I think we're in the middle of the woods. We went too far away from the main beach when we were taking the walk."

Buck looks around. Yes, around them, there are only a few trees. They can be in the middle of the ocean too. 

"You're right. Come on, Scott. We gotta keep swimming." Buck swims first, followed by Scott who smiles at his words.

"Like Dory." Scott continues as they are swimming together now.

Buck smiles back, this makes him sure that Christopher is safe and he's satisfied with that. "Yeah, like Dory."

"Eddie, rescue boat!" Stiles shouts and starts waving his hand and the rescue team goes over to them. They let them take the girl first before they both got into the boat. Eddie and Stiles can't help but look around to see if there is Buck or Scott in that boat but no. There is no sign of them.

"You know what made me feel so sad?" Scott voices out as they walk in the water. They don't have to swim anymore. But, they are totally lost in the middle of the woods with water level at their waists. Or, Buck's waist.

Buck looks at him, raising his eyebrows. "Stiles not wanting kids?"

Scott shakes his head. "Nope, the fact that he thought bringing me for therapy is a good idea." He chuckles after that.

Buck chuckles too. Their laughs sound so bitter. "I mean, yeah. We can see how bad the idea is for now." 

They both stop, taking a break by leaning against the trees. 

"We are lost." Buck states. "And we both don't know Hawaii."

Scott nods. "Yeah, we don't. I wish I was born here now."

"You know the meaning of _bohana_?" Buck asks, smirking as he is so confident.

Scott looks at him, eyes narrowed. "Do you mean ohana?"

His cheeks flush with red now. Buck looks away, trying to hide the shame he just got. "Oh, you're right." He is never going to be good at pronouncing other languages.

Scott laughs softly, starts walking again.

"Look! Mineral water bottle!" Buck lightens up as he sees something floating. He takes it and opens it, giving it to Scott right away. "Drink it, leave some for me."

Scott looks at him and the bottle repeatedly. "Don't you look at yourself? You need it more." Scott kindly objects.

Buck sighs. "We are too kind to be at the same place with the same natural disaster." He drinks a little and gives it to Scott who laughs a little before he takes it.

They feel a lot relieved. Sure, the water is not enough. Drinking the one at their feet will do no good. They'll be thirsty instead of losing their thirst.

"Let's move. Maybe we can find a shelter because I don't think we'll get to meet the city soon enough." Buck says, taking the lead and again, they walk together.

Stiles and Eddie arrive at the safe place. Place with higher ground. Place with hospitality. Place with shelter. And now, they need to search for Scott and Buck. Eddie can't help but feels pretty much traumatized with what happened before. Tents are everywhere and they can see people moving dead bodies. Firefighters don't stop doing their job and Eddie very much wants to help but he needs to find Buck and Scott first, with Stiles. 

They both grab the drinks that a young man gives them. That young man is wearing a shirt with a tree logo on it. Must be an NGO or something.

They drink the water and when Eddie is half done, he suddenly thinks of Buck who may not have water to drink right now. He stops drinking. Eyes gazing off to their surroundings. He notices Stiles noticing him.

"Hey, man. Come on, drink it. You need energy to look for him." Stiles pats his shoulder and Eddie hates to agree that he is right. 

"Okay, you should stay with the girl, help her find her mum or dad." Eddie stands up. "I need to find Buck. And.. Scott. Of course."

Stiles narrows his eyes as he stands up as well. "Are you kidding me? I can't take care of a kid!"

Eddie rolls his eyes. "She is 8. She won't pee without saying it first!"

Stiles' jaw drops a little. "Okay. Why don't you ask the workers first if they have their names? I'll take care of.." Stiles turns his head to look at the girl who is shivering. "Mia."

"Okay."

Eddie heads to the tent. His mind can't stop thinking about what Buck could have felt two years ago, trying to look for Christopher. He feels like losing his mind right now. There was no sign of Buck at all. He wanted to just wander off and swim away to find him but Stiles wouldn't let him do that. Not to forget, that's a stupid way to solve a problem.

Eddie takes a deep breath and pats on someone's shoulder. She is holding that folder with names. 

"Hey, I'm looking for my husband, Evan Buckley Diaz and his friend, Scott McCall Stilinski. Do you have them here?" He asks, his voice sounds too desperate that he forgets how to talk like he normally did.

She starts scanning the list of hundreds of names. She moves to another page and another and another and another- Until she is at the last page. She looks up with a sad smile and shakes her head.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I don't think we have their names here yet. But, maybe you want to check over there?"

Eddie doesn't want to turn his head because he knows exactly where she is going to point at. Eddie turns anyway and sees another tent with dead bodies in black plastics. "O..kay." He almost loses his voice. He forgets to thank her too, he walks straight back to Stiles who already has his knowing look. 

"Not here?" Stiles sounds so bitter and they both should.

Eddie nods. "Yeah. But, she did suggest for us to look over that." Eddie points the direction with his head and Stiles shakes his head right away.

"No way."

"But, we have to."

Eddie wants to break but he can't. Buck can still be alive and if he is, he is going to need him to find him back. He's going to find a way to find Buck. A way so they can both go back to their family.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://buckiaz.tumblr.com)
> 
> Ok, so what do you think?


End file.
